


moonshine

by noona96n



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Arranged Marriage, Fake Science, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: Stardate 1327.4.Breaking News.Malfunction of Imperial Aeroshuttle 2k97: the survival of His Imperial Highness Boyang and fiancé His Excellency Shoma is in question.-in which Nathan ends up marrying his favorite cousin's fiancé (ft. space, politics and pining)





	moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> not sure wth this is tbh lol  
> and still not sure what direction i'm trying to take with it, like i have 3 meager plot points or sumn and no worldbuilding whatesoever right now; so read at your own risk  
> .  
> and many thanks to K1mHeechu1 for 'Twice's Likey Likey' encouragement and beta-ing this  
> i was very anxious and skeptical about it, still am, but your 'me likey' made me feel so relief, so thank you

**Stardate 1327.4. Breaking News.**   
Malfunction of Imperial Aeroshuttle 2k97: the survival of His Imperial Highness Boyang and fiancé His Excellency Shoma is in question.

* * *

 

**JULIA LIPNITSKAYA, DAILY ADRASTEA NEWS ANCHOR:** It's hard to say good evening when the passage of today is marked by an accident of the Imperial Aeroshuttle 2k97 no less than 48 minutes ago. Departing at 1709 hour from Port SY13-008 of Starbase SY13 on Sycorax, the Aeroshuttle carried His Imperial Highness Boyang and his fiancé, His Excellency Shoma of Heika.

> PICTURE: Official engagement picture of Boyang, in his imperial regalia, standing behind Shoma, who is wearing the traditional garments of his planet. Boyang is looking down at Shoma with his toothy smile and has a hand placed on the back Shoma’s chair. Shoma’s face is turned upward to look at him, a shy smile on his lips.

**LIPNITSKAYA:** Also aboard the Aeroshuttle were His Imperial Highness and His Excellency trusted personal assistants, Han Cong and Yamamoto Sota; along with four crew members.

> PICTURE: Pictures of Cong and Sota with their names under them.

**LIPNITSKAYA:** 1 hour and 57 minutes after departure, Pilot Yamaguchi and Co-Pilot Kwan sent out a distress signal to Homebase DRT03, requesting immediate assistance. The voice message contains information of what seems to be engines malfunction on the Aeroshuttle.

> VOICE RECORDING:
> 
> * _ Alarm sound _ *   
>  CO-PILOT KWAN: -engine 3 down.   
>  PILOT YAMAGUCHI: Mayday, mayday! Homebase DRT03 this is Imperial Aeroshuttle 2k97, we are encountering engine failure. Requesting immediate assistance! I repeat, our engines are failing, requesti-    
>  * _ booming sound _ *   
>  PILOT YAMAGUCHI: -immediate assistance!   
>  CO-PILOT KWAN: Captain, engine 1 down!   
>  PILOT YAMAGUCHI: Shit! Lift! Lift! Engage emergency boost!   
>  * _ Straining noises _ *   
>  * _ Loud crashing sound _ *   
>  CO-PILOT KWAN: Emergency boost failed ma’am!   
>  PILOT YAMAGUCHI: Shit! Shit! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!   
>  CO-PILOT KWAN: Flight engine 4 down! Captain, we’re caught in Adrestea’s gravity, we going straight down!   
>  PILOT YAMAGUCHI: I am aware dammit! Attendants! Chen! Bell! Get His Imperial Highness and His Excellency into the Kelvin Pods, NOW!   
>  * _ Loud booming sound _ *   
>  * _ Static sound _ *

**LIPNITSKAYA:** Assistance was dispatched as soon as the message came in, but it was too late, and efforts were pushed toward rescues of the Kelvin pods. Two pods were rescued before they entered the atmosphere, and one of them is severely damaged. One pod crash landed in the Verida region of the Northern Hemisphere, damaging a large portion of agricultural land.

> VIDEO RECORDING: Hand-held camcorder video of flaming Kelvin pod crashing into the crop field.
> 
> UNKNOWN MAN 1: Holy shit! That’s a life pod!   
>  UNKNOWN MAN 2: We gotta go! Come on!   
>  * _ A man is then seen running toward the crash site, his digital piece raised to his mouth as he speaks into  it. _ *

**LIPNITSKAYA:** While three more crashed into the snow of the North Pole.

> VIDEO RECORDING: Satellite video of three flaming pods landing in a white expanse.

**LIPNITSKAYA:** As of now, we are unsure of the conditions of His Imperial Highness and His Excellency. Many are waiting for news from the rescue team. We contacted our team on Heika for the situation there, and our correspondents reported bad news, as a protest is taking place right now in front of Adrastean Embassy. Here is Mirai, reporting from in front of the Embassy.

> **MIRAI NAGASU, HEIKA CORRESPONDENT:** The news broke out on Heika about half an hour ago and the people have gathered around the Adrastean Embassy, demanding an explanation. It is understandable as Shoma-no-Kimi of Chuukyo-no-Miya is most beloved of the people. He comes from the family of a founding father of Heika and he himself is an accomplished painter and ambassador.   
>  The Heikan authority issued a formal report a few minutes ago, read by Yuzuru-no-Kimi himself, asking for calmness from the people. Although he gave no indication as to what the condition of Shoma-no-Kimi, he promised to bring His Excellency back home for recovery.

**LIPNITSKAYA:** We reached out to our Imperial Correspondent on this matter and this is what Ashley has to say.

> **ASHLEY WAGNER, IMPERIAL CORRESPONDENT:** We received many messages from the Heikan authority demanding to know how such a malfunction could happen to an Imperial Aeroshuttle. His Excellency Yuzuru and Her Imperial Majesty was in a heated discussion over a halo call a few minutes ago and it seems that this might cause tension to the fragile partnership that was brokered by both His Imperial Highness Boyang and Shoma-no-kimi a few months ago. A partnership that resulted in their engagement, I might add.

**LIPNITSKAYA:** Thank you Ashley. It seems that our nation, and Heikan, are in solidarity tonight in our concern. Our hearts are with the Imperial Family and with the Heikan authority, praying for the safety of our Prince and the beloved Heikan nobility.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96n) or [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/noona96n) if that's more of your thing  
> follow my [twitter fic account](https://twitter.com/noona96nwrite) for updates and rants about my fics


End file.
